Terminator Fight for Life
by GoldDragonZ
Summary: The destruction of Earth and mankind is inevitable. Skynet has not just sent one Terminator to kill John, but many. There is only one person John Connor from the future sends back to protect his younger self. This story takes place back in 1997 after the destruction of Cyberdyne and the murder of Miles Dyson. Rated M for gore and bad language.


Terminator Fight for Life

**GoldDragonZ****: **The following takes place after Terminator 2 Judgement Day. It disregards the other four Terminator movies including Terminator Dark Fate where (Spoilers) John Connor Dies.

The sun was high in the sky. Sarah Connor took a swig of her beer as she watched the sun shine on a new world. They had done it. They had defeated Sky Net and the Terminator T-1000 that had been sent back to kill John. Several people had been killed along the way. Miles Dyson was one of them. He had sacrificed himself in order to destroy the information that Cyberdyne had used from the chip and arm from the first Terminator that had been sent back in time in 1984 to kill herself. She looked back to John, who was standing at the bar, speaking to a young lady. John turned around as a man approached him. Sarah's eyes widened as she recognized the man that stood before her son. The man produced a shotgun from underneath a jacket he was holding. Sarah pulled out a 9 millimetre handgun and shot the man in the back. The man aimed the shotgun at John's chest and pulled the trigger. John fell backward from the force of the shotgun blast. Sarah tried pulling at the Terminator who had just shot her son. However, it just shrugged her off like she was nothing. It aimed at John again, and shot him again, killing him. It turned around and dropped the gun, its mission finished and it walked away. Sarah crawled to John who was lying motionless on the ground. She cradled her son, crying because she had just lost her son.

* * *

Sarah jumped out of her sleep. Pain erupted from her shoulder from where the T-1000 had stabbed her. She was bandaged up from where she was stabbed and from where she was shot by the T-1000.

"Mom!" John cried out from beside her. "Don't worry; it was just a bad dream. You're alright. You're alright."

"John." Sarah said, grabbing him in an affectionate hug. "I thought I lost you."

She held him close to her chest, not wanting to let go of her son. Tears streamed down her face.

"It's okay mom." He said. "It's over. There are no more Terminators. We won. Skynet was destroyed."

Sarah continued to hug her son, not wanting to let go…

* * *

The man looked at his face in a mirror. He had several scars on his face from the fighting that he had done in his past, which was this timeline's future. He had travelled back in time for one purpose; to save John Connor and his mother Sarah Connor from a threat no one had anticipated. He had other scars on many places on his body from the many battles he had engaged in. Skynet had only one mission, and that was the destruction of human kind. They had sent Terminators after him from before he was born. They had lost the war, however. And now this resistance fighter had travelled back in time to save more people from the destruction that was about to happen. He had been sent back in time to a time and place before Terminators were sent. He was sent to prepare for what was coming. His mission was not to stop Skynet from being a threat. It was to protect those who would change the future. Using advanced technology from Skynet itself as it used the T-1000 to travel through time, the Resistance had sent back a truckload of items the soldier would need, shielded in liquid metal. This shield transformed into a brick that could be programmed to transform into anything that the resistance fighter needed. It was no T-1000, but it was quite useful. The first T-1000 that Skynet had sent through time had been a prototype, so this version was another prototype so that the artificial intelligence could send back other robotic soldiers without the human flesh component. The leading members of the Resistance had given him cash and jewels that would be easy to sell. He then used the money to buy as much ammunition, bombs and weaponry as he possibly could. He had purchased a house and converted it into a shelter that the resistance could use in the future. He used computers and television to pinpoint where Sarah and John were. Skynet had been defeated as John and Sarah had bombed Cyberdyne Systems, killing the person who worked on the project as well, Miles Dyson. However, this Resistance soldier knew that Skynet would be sending back other Terminators that it had at its disposal. The soldier knew what was coming from the future and he was good and ready for the threat that was coming.

* * *

The police were waiting outside the hospital room where Sarah Connor was healing. John stepped out and saw the officers there. His eyes widened when he saw Doctor Silberman, the psychiatrist who had been trying to help Sarah after what she did trying to destroy a computer factory.

"Hello John." The older man said, offering the young boy his hand. "You're probably wondering why I am here, and why none of these fine gentlemen and ladies are placing you under arrest. The thing is some of these people are here because they have witnessed something that should have been impossible. They saw your big friend walk through smoke not coughing or have his eyes burning. They saw him take bullets to the chest and still come to them not showing any pain. They saw him shoot their comrades who are not here. They saw that he did not kill people even though he could have. If he was someone else, he surely would have killed them all. And then, there was the officer who chased you. He commandeered a helicopter, turning into liquid metal, and forced the pilot out of the helicopter. People saw him do this. We have evidence from the mall where this all started, showing that both these men took damage that would have killed other people. We have video surveillance showing where these two came from. These people are not from around here, to say the least. I believe you and your mother know a lot more than what we know. I know what I saw as well. I saw the policeman walk through closed bars. I saw your big friend toss security guards around like rag dolls. I saw the policeman open up the elevator doors with metal arms. It's all impossible. What happened to the policeman and your big friend?"

"They're dead." John said, looking down, tears coming to his eyes. "They're both dead. They went into the metal and were destroyed. Is that good enough for you?"

"Officers were able to find evidence from the steel mill." Dr. Silberman said. "We found what looks like a robotic arm which was jammed in some machinery. Was that from one of them? Was that your big friend's arm?"

"Yeah, it was from him." John said. "Do you believe my mom now? She said you guys never believed her about Judgement Day, or the Terminators that were coming after her and me."

"We need to have a sit down with your mother about this." Dr. Silberman said. "We need to be better prepared to fight things that hurt your mother."

"OK," John said, looking back the door to his mother's hospital room. "We should wait until she is fully healed."

* * *

The snow was falling in New York City. Two men, clad in black army fatigues, were walking, both looking in opposite directions to see if anyone or anything was following them. In their hands were two bags of cash from a bank they had just robbed. Suddenly, the building behind them exploded, sending flames, soot and ash into the air. The windows shattered and the debris lit up the night sky. The two men started running quickly down the road. Suddenly the sound of police sirens was heard. The men ran into an alley. They spotted a ladder leading to a fire escape. One of them jumped onto a garbage container and reached up. Using only one arm, he pulled down the ladder. The two men climbed up onto the roof. They looked and saw that police were surrounding the bank that had just exploded. They did not laugh. They did not feel relief. All they felt was that one of their objectives was complete. One of them took one of the bags and opened it. It had cash of course and something else; something that was in one of the safety deposit boxes that someone had placed in the bank many years ago. Although it was night, these two individuals could see quite clearly. They were Terminators sent back in time to achieve an objective. The Terminator took out the cash and placed it aside, and then they reached into the bag and found something very valuable. It was a hard-drive with information on it. The Terminator pulled out a knife and raised the blade to its neck. It cut open the flesh, and pulled out a wire with a USB port attached. It attached the hard-drive to the USB port and opened up several files. This was all the information that they needed. The other Terminator looked to and fro, standing up to make sure that they were not being followed.

And then, a shot rang out. The Terminator with the USB port in its neck stood up, holding the Hard Drive device in its hand. Someone had shot it, rendering it useless. The two Terminators looked at the device, and then looked where the shot had originated from. Another shot rang out from the eleventh floor of a building several blocks away. The Terminator with the USB port dangling from its neck sunk to the ground, a bullet hole in its chest from another sniper shot. The second Terminator sashed for the edge of the roof, and jumped. Another shot rang out, missing the Terminator by mere inches. The man who had come back in time with the T-1000 technology knew that these two Terminators would be at that roof at that location. He had been sent back in time to stop them, among other things. He packed up his sniper rifle and placed it in a lockable case. And left the room he had stowed away in. He did not dare go down to the first floor, knowing all too well the enemy that he would be facing. Instead he went to a room on the opposite side of the building, and picked the lock, letting himself in. He waited almost half an hour. He did not hear or see anything out of the ordinary. He peeked out of the room and did not see any trace of the Terminator. With its plans foiled, there would be nothing that the Terminator could do unless it had other orders. Would it try to eliminate him since he was a threat? It probably would. He made his way to a janitor closet and hid his weapon there, where he would retrieve it at a later date. He made his way to the elevator, making sure to control his breathing. The elevator was coming up, so he took out a cell phone and dialed a number, any number. The elevator opened, revealing the very same Terminator that he had missed with the sniper shot. It looked him up and down, and using advanced hearing technology, it heard his heart beating. He grimaced, making sure to make a face as the number he had dialed turned out to be not in service.

"Aw man, she gave me the wrong phone number." The resistance fighter said to the Terminator, giving the robot/cyborg a sly smile. "Women; they say they want something and then it turns to bullshit."

"It turns to bullshit." The Terminator repeated, emotionless.

The Resistance fighter placed his cellphone in his pocket and entered the elevator. The Terminator looked back at him as he waved goodbye. As soon as the doors closed, the fighter sighed, but did not dare let out all of the air from his lungs as the elevator was probably coming up with the odds that the shooter was him. He stopped one floor above the main floor, and then came out, sending the elevator down to the first floor. He repeated what he did on the eleventh floor, picking the lock of a random door and made his way into the room. There was an old man sitting in a couch, with the television on. The man was asleep. The Resistance fighter stood by the door, peering out the peep hole to see if there was any sign of the Terminator. There was no sign of the cyborg. And with that, the resistance fighter left the apartment and ran from the building as fast as he could. He did not bother looking back, and hailed a cab. He would come back for his weapon however; it would be some time before he did…

* * *

Sarah and John were taken to the nearest Central Intelligence Agency outpost. They poured over items that were recovered from the fight against the T-1000. They spent hours explaining what they went through to destroy the Terminator. They were allowed to take breaks however they were not allowed to leave. They looked at footage of construction workers who saw the fight between the T-800 and the T-1000 in the steel mill. They saw the pictures of the bodies of John's foster parents who had been murdered in their very home. All in all, they had spent almost 48 hours going over everything before they were allowed to take an extended break. Even then, they were only allowed to go into a room which had cots. They could not even be allowed to go to a hotel to spend the night. Sarah took some time to take a cigarette break. They had been let out in the middle of the day. People were walking about, taking their children to school, going on lunch dates, meeting up with friends or colleagues. But it was those people who were alone that stood out to Sarah. Any one of these people could turn out to be a Terminator. It could be a new T-1000 coming for John and Sarah. However, Sarah dared to hope. It had been several days since their adventure ended. With the destruction of everything that was being worked on at Cyberdyne Industries, hopefully there would be no more Skynet to send back killer robots to go after her son. She dared to hope. She looked at the bright sky and sighed. She could feel some of the burden being lifted off her shoulders as people was finally taking her seriously. She now had more allies with resources. The Terminators had one thing that worked against them; they tended to work alone, or so Sarah believed. With the American government on her side, Sarah was confident that they would do what she couldn't; train John to be an efficient leader and killer. Sarah had done it. She had saved John, and gotten the government on her side so that they could believe that John was the Hero that the world needed. Even with Cyberdyne being shut down, there was still the possibility that other Terminators might be sent after John. Sarah butted out the cigarette and made her way back to her and John's new room. John was asleep, tired out from the whole ordeal. He had his back to her and was curled up in the fetal position. Sarah stroked his forehead, looking down at his face. Her baby boy would need her protection for some time, and then he would need to become a man in his own right. He was in the stage right now where he would want to strike out on his own. Sarah took off her combat boots, and then lay on a cot that was beside her son's. She rested her head down and drifted into uneasy sleep, which was much needed after everything that they were still going through.

* * *

The Resistance fighter had to act casually. He needed to get into the building and walk in like he owned the place. He did look around a little bit before so that he would spot anything out of the ordinary, but he did not recognize the Terminator from before. It was long gone, probably on another mission, or since it had nothing to do, would probably choose to infiltrate the society and live like a normal human being. The Resistance fighter had no idea what a Terminator would do if it failed its mission or if it succeeded. He made his way into the building and made his way up to the eleventh floor. He picked the lock to the janitor closet and found his rifle right where it was. He took it and left the building. He found the car where he parked it and started it. He had rented the car from a company using fake identification. He had spent years developing his hacking capabilities and knew how to fool the system. It was much like the technology needed to hack Terminators. He travelled to the state that John and Sarah Connor were being detained. At first, he stopped at his home, which was his base of operations. He obtained several weapons and items that he might need during his mission. He got into the car and drove all day, staying at motels along the way. He would reach them soon enough.

* * *

The Terminator had taken the shot hard drive. It took the device back to the hotel that it was staying at. It had stolen a computer from a store and turned it on after setting up the main components; the monitor, hard drive case, keyboard and mouse as well as a router to gain access to the internet, which had only been developed several years ago. It needed the information that was stored within the hard drive. The hard drive had been shot right in the middle. It used a knife and cut through skin on its neck. It took out a USB cable that had been attached to his head along with a wire and attached it to the port in the computer. It then entered the internet looking for information that it needed to fix a broken device. It created a list that it needed and went to the nearest shop where it could find the technology that could hopefully use to fix the hard drive. It turned off the computer and went to the nearest store where it could find the technology necessary to fix the hard drive. It opened up the device and used different tools to rebuild the device in order to find out what information was on the device. It spent several hours working on the device. Soon, it seemed that the device was fixed as well as it could be. The Terminator attached the Hard Drive to its USB port and started it up. It found some information on the device; however, some things did not make sense. The coding had been corrupted as the device was shot although the Terminator had tried fixing it. The Terminator had no other mission assigned to it. It unplugged the Hard Drive and went over mission parameters that may needed to be fulfilled. The number one mission was always the destruction of the enemy of Skynet, John Connor, who had been instrumental in the defeat of the Artificial Intelligence. It found several articles uploaded online about the killing of John Connor's foster parents and the path of destruction that the T-1000 and the reprogramed Terminator left in their wake. The Terminator found out where the carnage took place and decided that it had a new mission; the slaying of John Connor.

* * *

The Resistance Fighter had to find John Connor. He needed to find him fast as time was running out. He knew that there was a new threat looming over the horizon. He had to find out where Sarah and John would be hiding. There was no information anywhere. He had been keeping his eye on the news. So far, all it said was that Sarah was in police custody, but showed nothing about John's whereabouts. The news also failed to say which Law Enforcement Force had detained Sarah. The Resistance Fighter had to use fake identification to get the information. He started by entering the city that had been the host to Cyberdyne Systems and the destruction that had happened in their wake. He went to the Police Station and produced Fake identification. So the buck was passed and then the Resistance fighter found out that Sarah and her son John were being detained in a facility run by the Central Intelligence Agency. He needed a plan as to how to get into the facility to speak to Sarah and John. He activated the liquid metal device and programmed it into a mask on his face that could not be detected by metal detectors. He provided fake identification, and tried to get into the facility. He drove his vehicle into the parking structure and then made his way to the main foyer where there was a person sitting at t desk behind a metal and glass barrier.

"Hello," The Resistance fighter said. "I'm a friend of Sarah and John Connor. Can I see them?"

"I'm sorry," The officer said. "They are being detained."

"How long will they be detained?" The Resistance Fighter asked. "I really need to speak to them. It is very important that I see them."

"You're going to have to wait." The officer said. "They are being detained because they have important information about events that have happened. People lost their lives, and that is why they are being detained. They may have killed several people. Sarah Connor was being held at a mental asylum. We have proof that she was busted out. That is all that I can tell you, but for your own good, I would steer clear of Sarah Connor and her son."

"You don't understand." The Resistance fighter said. "I'm related to John."

"What's your relationship with John and Sarah Connor then?" The officer asked.

"I'm Sarah's son."

* * *

Sarah tossed and turned in her sleep. She always had dreams or more like nightmares about the end of the world and robots that were trying to kill her or her son. She woke up, and saw that John was no longer sleeping beside her.

"John?" she called out, "John?!"

She slipped on her boots and rushed into the hallway. She saw CIA agents walking to and fro. They did not seem concerned about anything. Sarah rushed and grabbed one by the collar, pinning him to the wall.

"Where is John?" She spat. "Where is my son?"

"Easy, Sarah." The agent said. "He has been taken by one of our agent to identify someone who just came into the building who is claiming to be a relative of yours."

"A relative of mine?" Sarah said, confused. "Anyone close to me is dead."

"There is a man who came in claiming to be your son." The agent said. "I don't think he means you any harm. He's not one of those machines that have been coming after you."

"How do you know?" Sarah asked.

"He's not tearing this place apart." The agent said. "He's just sitting in one of the interview rooms, and John is with several agents, identifying this person."

"Take me to him." Sarah said. "Take me to my son."

* * *

John looked at the Resistance Fighter through a one side mirror where he could see the man, but the man could only see his reflection. Two officers were with him, beside Doctor Silberman. John was really confused. His mother Sarah had had him when she was really young. There was no time for her to have another son especially since she was on the run, and spoke to literally no one. Besides that, this man was decades older. He seemed to be older than Sarah, so for him to claim to be Sarah's son did not add up. The door to the room opened and Sarah walked through, being led by the officer that she had grabbed.

"John." Sarah said. "You worried me."

"Mom?" John said confused, and then pointed to the man in the room. "Who is this guy?"

Sarah looked to the man in the room through the one sided mirror. She saw his scars. And then she realized who he might be.

"He looks like your father, Kyle Reese." Sarah said. "He might be Kyle's brother or something. I need to speak to him."

"That's not advisable." Dr. Silberman shook his head. "He might be one of those machines that were sent back to kill you."

"Believe me, if he was a machine, he wouldn't just be sitting there." Sarah said. "He would be tearing this place apart to try and get to John."

"Okay, John, you stay here." Dr. Silberman said. "Sarah, I will go in with you as support. We can get to the bottom of this."

"For what it's worth," Sarah said, "I'm sorry for hurting you, Doctor."

"You were only doing the best you could." The doctor said. "It's just water under the bridge now."

They entered the room, the doctor holding files of Terminator events that happened.

"Hello son," The doctor said. "This is Sarah. You claimed that she is your mother. Why?"

"Hello Doctor Silberman." The Resistance Fighter said. "Hello mother."

"I have no idea who you are." Sarah said. "Are you related to Kyle?"

"Kyle was my father, mom." He said. "I'm John Connor."

"John?" Sarah's eyes widened. "Why did you come back in time?"

"I've come to protect you and my younger self." He said. "There are Terminators who have been sent back to kill us."

"Terminators?" Sarah said. "This shouldn't be happening. We stopped Judgement Day. We destroyed the files and the person who created Skynet is dead. You shouldn't be here, John. How many Terminators have been sent back?"

"Our intelligence in the future has seen that thirty cyborgs have been sent back." He explained. "They have only one purpose; the destruction of men."

"Are they all the same?" Sarah asked. "Are they like the liquid metal bastard?"

"No," Future John said. "That one was a prototype. Luckily only T-100s up to T-800s have been sent back. They have different missions but the endgame is the same. They want to develop the programming for Skynet to come to be and they need to kill Younger John."

"How long have you been here?" Doctor Silberman asked. "You came in here with fake identification. For what I know from Sarah, you couldn't have been sent back with anything. How did you get the resources necessary to create fake IDs?"

"We won the war." Future John said. "Our intel found out that two Terminators were sent back in time to kill me. We sent back Kyle Reese, and then reprogrammed a T-800 to save younger John. We then found out about the other machines and their objectives. We hacked their computers and found out about Skynet's last orders to the machines before it was destroyed. They have been sent back to kill lieutenants of mine. They are seeking information that other Terminators left behind years ago. I used another prototype with liquid metal and was able to bring back a lot of supplies with me. At first the Time Machine that sent back the machines and Kyle could only send back humans or flesh covered cyborgs. Things changed with the liquid metal T-1000. Skynet could only create one of those before its destruction. While in this timeline you stopped Judgement Day, my future still happened. I came back myself because I did not want to send back anyone for protecting myself. After all, mom, you taught me to the best of your ability."

"Thirty Terminators have been sent back?" Sarah said, looking down to the table in front of her. "We could barely destroy one of those things at a time. How can we cope with killing thirty of them at once?"

"I came back because if they do succeed and kill me, they might be confused and stop coming to kill younger John." Future John said. "But these bastards are smart. They won't stop coming until their mission is finished. Right now, we are safe in the CIA custody. If we pool all of our resources, I believe we can win. We cannot do this on our own."

"What kind of things have you brought with you to fight these things?" Sarah asked.

"Let me show you." Future John said.

**GoldDragonZ**: This is my first Fanfiction for a long time. I hope everyone enjoys it. Please review.


End file.
